Lights Out
by itano
Summary: Its Takano, Ritsu, and a power outage. The boys find that a little company in the darkness is the perfect way to pass the time. Nostalgia


**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! For all of y'all taking finals this week and next, here's an M-rated, smutty Nostalgia one-shot for some brain food! Read, review, favorite and most importantly, enjoy! Have a great next two weeks. Who's ready for the holidays? I know I sure am!

Thanks again! Warning: Pornz

* * *

**Blackout**

When the lights suddenly went out, Ritsu dropped a dinner bowl – which must have sounded like gunshot because in a minute there was the sound of a man's fist pounding against the front door with a kind of force that Ritsu knew all too well from months of being clocked in the head with books, rolled up newspapers, and yard sticks.

Ritsu, blinking hard against the sudden darkness that enveloped his apartment, snapped his eyes in the general direction of the door as he kneeled down to gather some of the larger shards of porcelain that were now splayed throughout the strip of hardwood flooring that connected the living room to the kitchen. It was next to impossible to see anything though – especially little pieces of broken bowl that had exploded outward and settled in on the floor, only hinting their hiding places when moonlight from the open window hit them just right. He'd have to get the vacuum cleaner out, he thought huffily. Though, the last time he remembered seeing it – or rather just it's handle – was when he frantically slamming his closet door shut in order to avoid a landslide of junk from pouring out.

He could hear his heart beat pulsing inside of his skull – or perhaps that was Takano's fist cracking into the door (did that guy really have no regard for the elderly neighbours who happened to live in the two flats adjacent to their own?).

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Onodera!" Takano's deep voice barked (though his usual "office" bark was a tad bit louder). "Is everything okay in there?"

Ritsu snapped his attention back to the door, scowling – the sudden twist of his body as he glanced over his shoulder brought his hand along with it, and before his brain could get the message to his hand to, _Avoid the glass! _Ritsu had already dragged the palm of his hand along a sharp edge, slicing the tough skin deep. He retracted immediately but the damage had been done – despite the darkness, he could make out a large gash and the blood starting to pool around the wound.

The brunet clutched at his hand in pain, fingers pressing firmly around the cut, and he let out a small whimper. This was all Takano's fault, he thought angrily.

"Onodera! I heard something break! Are you okay?" Takano called again.

"Go away," Ritsu called weakly. "I'm…. I'm busy." He winced again when another sharp jolt of pain stabbed into his hand, still trying to sound as casual as possible because the last thing he wanted to do was give Takano the idea he was _rescuing _him. But it was too late – Takano's reply came laced in worry.

"You sound like you're in pain. Open the door!"

"No!" Ritsu hollered, annoyance giving his voice a new vigour.

Takano exhaled sharply, frustrated, and said, "Stop being stubborn and open the damn door."

Ritsu tried to push himself up to stand sans his injured hand, but before he'd even made it up into a squat, he wobbled dangerously and his hands instinctively jerked out behind and caught him before he fell. He hissed again at the searing pain and hobbled up into a standing position clumsily, drawing his attention back to nursing his aching hand that was currently dripping blood. Well, first things first, he needed a band-aid… or probably something a little bit bigger. He gingerly made his way into the kitchen, avoiding any obvious signs of broken glass.

"Onodera, come on! Stop being such a prick."

Remembering he still had to mollify Takano somehow, he swallowed the wince in his voice, to make it sound as causal as possible. "I told you already! I'm busy doing something and I can't get up!"

"Bullshit. I can hear footsteps."

Shit. Realizing that Takano would probably harass him all night, there really wasn't much of an option beyond opening the door. He just had to shoo him off quickly, Ritsu thought snatching a dishtowel near the sink. He wadded it up and shoved his hand inside it, hoping he could keep the bleeding at bay long enough to satisfy the older man's curiosity and send him back home.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming," he called, tiptoeing his way around the mine field of glass and into the living room, and then stomping his way to the genkan. He stood on his tiptoes to peer into the peephole. Low and behold, standing at his door with a rather sour expression was Takano Masamune. His t-shirt was on backwards – that was the first thing Ritsu noticed. And then the obnoxious side of his mind happily supplied that Takano was probably sleeping naked and had to throw his clothing on as quickly as possible, which then invited a slue of images of Takano's naked body to flash through Ritsu's mind. He flushed, mortified. Moving on, he also noticed the man's sleep dishevelled hair and the way his arms crossed over his firm chest peevishly. He blinked once, then clearly noticed the green eyeball staring at him from the bubble of glass on his side of the door and leaned in closer.

A muffled voice said, "Are you going to stare at me all day like that, or are you going to open the door? Cause honestly, you look ridiculous through this thing."

Ritsu prickled and retorted, "How can you even see anything? Its pitch black!"

Takano rolled his eyes and demanded, "Just open the damn door."

And Ritsu did. He figured, the quicker he diverted Takano's attention, the easier it'd be to start cleaning up this mess. Starting with his hand that was starting to bleed through the towel.

Takano stepped into the genkan, eyes darting back and forth around the darkened apartment before he gave Ritsu a once over.

"You're…okay?" Takano said, as if he didn't believe it himself.

"Yes, Takano-san," Ritsu replied impatiently. "I told you I'm fine."

"I heard something break," the man said, his eyebrows drawn together.

The younger man dropped his eyes for a second, away from Takano's goading stare, concocting a fib. "Yeah…yeah, I accidentally dropped a bowl while I was washing the dishes. Ha-ha! How stupid of me, right?" He started to laugh nervously, hoping with all of his heart that the guy would believe him. But Takano was smarter than that, and almost immediately – as if he smelled blood in the water (literally) – he glanced down at the dishtowel that was bundled in Ritsu's hand suspiciously, his nose crinkling.

"Since when do _you_ do the dishes?"

Ritsu prickled – partly because his lie was waning fast and also because Takano was telling the truth: considering the chaotic condition of his apartment, chores were never really his thing. His hand that was holding the towel in a strong clench, screamed in pain, and he shifted nervously to keep his restraint strong. "Uh…like any normal person, whenever I have the time," he answered tightly. Takano's gaze narrowed.

"And _you_ have the time?"

"Of course!" Ritsu snapped. "Anyway, why do you care so much?"

"This place just looks like a toxic waste dump most of the time, so I just implied," Takano said simply with a shrug.

"Well don't."

They glared at each other, locked in a stalemate –after all, what business of Takano's was it whether or not his apartment was clean – and Ritsu took a step backward, as if to signal that the conversation was over. But then, Takano's eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side, peering around Ritsu.

"What is that you're holding? …Is that _blood_?"

"Where?" Ritsu sputtered nervously. "I don't see any blood! What are you—"

Takano snatched his wrist from Ritsu's side, jerking the smaller man forward. The sudden action jolted Ritsu's injured hand, and in a reactionary flinch to the snap of pain, he released the dishtowel. It plopped to the tiled floor in a bloodied mound. Takano's nose wrinkled at the sight of it, before he turned back to Ritsu, growling, "What the heck is that then?"

He tried to pull away, but was stopped by Takano's firm grasp, being dragged in to the man, his position more vulnerable and helpless than ever. Caught, Ritsu mumbled, "Its…its nothing," drawing his eyes to the side.

Takano frowned. "That isn't 'nothing'," he stated firmly, drawing Ritsu's arm towards him with a yank. "Let me see your hand." Takano sighed. It was dark, but there was warm blood that was pooling round the cut and dripping down the curve of Ritsu's hand, and his eyes rolled over the injury as he murmured, "Shit, what on earth did you do now?"

Ritsu exhaled sharply, reading sarcasm in the older man's voice despite the tender tone. "Nothing! I just dropped a dish and cut my hand. Simple as that."

Takano, blinking hard against the darkness, turned his attention back to Ritsu's eyes. Amber irises that were still as rich as ever, despite the black back drop that swallowed the rest of his features, caught his eyes and held him there – he'd prefer to think it was against his will, though he could have just looked away if he really wanted to. He saw the gears in Takano's brain shift and a moment later, smirk quirked his lips. "What the heck did you do, fall face first in it?" he quipped.

"…Uh no," the brunet bit back after a beat's hesitation. "Other wise there'd be cuts all over my _face_."

Takano blinked, smiled, then dropped his head and released a long, poorly concealed laugh. Ritsu scowled at the sound of it, unappreciative on the guys…. bizarre appreciation. He wasn't trying to be funny – if anything he was trying to insult him – but the tables had turned and as usual, Takano was laughing at him. When the guy finally lifted his head, his eyes were practically twinkling, his shoulders still shaking with the final tremors of his amusement. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Another chuckle, and then Takano was turning around on his heel and opening the door. "Go," Takano demanded, signalling toward the hallway. Ritsu sat there like a lump of stone, just staring. What? Didn't Takano just come over to his apartment? Now he was leaving?

As Takano headed out into the hall, Ritsu lowered his head and obediently followed, trying to not let his relief show. Although it was Takano, and Ritsu had his obvious reasons for his apprehension, Ritsu remembered the explosion of glass shards that were lining his floors and practically invisible in the dark, and in order to avoid another gash, he preferred to avoid the glass entirely until there was some kind of proper light source available.

It was a short walk to Takano's place – five paces exactly – and when Takano opened the door, he muttered, "Sorry, if it smells in here." At first Ritsu was wondering why on earth Takano would be complaining about the smell, until it hit him. It was a powdery, sweet smell that wafted out into the hall and he cocked a brow at the unusual scent. This was a bachelor's apartment that housed a smoker and compulsive coffee drinker, so why did the place smell like… fresh linen?

Takano stepped into the genkan first and made his way into the apartment – this was the first time Ritsu noted that Takano hadn't bothered to put on any shoes. The guy must have been really worried about him… Seeing that Ritsu didn't have any shoes either, he padded across the cool tiles of the entryway, stopping before he stepped onto the hardwood, noting that the apartment was glowing.

Candles. All around the apartment, on the coffee table, the desk where the fax machine and printer were snoozing, on the side tables and kitchen counter, there were candles of all shapes and sizes, clusters of flickering lights creating a sultry glow over the otherwise dead apartment. He never pinned Takano to be the type of guy to keep scented candles and he chuckled slightly at the realization.

Takano led Ritsu into the room, told him to sit on the sofa, and left for his bedroom, coming back a minute later with a plastic box in hand and a wet towel. He crossed to the brunet, crouching down beside him so that they were at eyelevel. "Is it still bleeding pretty bad?" he asked setting the box, Ritsu assumed it was a first aid kit, down onto the floor beside him. He placed his opened palm in the younger man's lap, signalling that Ritsu show him his hand. Fingers clenched into a fist, he hesitated, but eventually placed his hand into the other man's, feeling work roughened skin press against the smooth back of his hand.

Takano sighed at the sight of it. "Geez, Onodera. This is a mess. You're so fucking clumsy," he muttered softly, extending a finger to brush lightly around the perimeter of the cut. Ritstu flinched back a little and Takano grimaced. "I'm sorry, I'm…" he trailed off for a moment, eyes briefly slipping away from Ritsu's hand drifting toward Ritsu's face, whose eyes were averted to the floor, a warm blush starting work along his powder pale skin. He studied Ritsu for a moment. The brunet could feel the shift in attention and blushed even deeper. Then, Takano softly ventured, "I think you might need to get stitches on this…"

Slowly, Ritsu lifted his eyes from the floor, looking up at Takano whose male features were softened handsomely by the candlelight. It was too dark to point out details, rather his gaze traced over the lines of Takano's figure – the hard edge of the man's strong shoulder underneath his t-shirt, his neck, the stroke of his masculine jaw, the bridge of his nose. The man ran his tongue along his full lips – lips that Ritsu couldn't quite make out in the darkness, but some part of his memory reminded him of that and also, how soft they were.

There was a heartbeat where the pair caught each others eyes in a collision of studying – and just like that Ritsu coughed loudly and Takano pulled away, delving through the box on the floor, saying, "I don't think they make band aids that big, so we have an arts and crafts project on our hands." He produced a roll of white tape, a miniature pair of scissors, and some cotton swabs, setting them all onto Ritsu's lap. "Well, you're the creative one…so make something."

Ritsu blinked, taken by the request before it registered that yes, Takano was going to make him wrap his own wound, with _one hand_.

"Jackass!" he hollered, kicking the man swiftly in the shoulder. Takano grunted and reeled back, firing a glare in his direction. "Why did you drag me over here if you weren't going to help me!" Ritsu barked, feeling sorely cheated.

"I helped you! I gave you all the supplies you needed!" he retorted in protest. "Plus, I'll cut the tape for you if you want!"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. You just put the cotton over the cut and wrap the tape around it." Eyes narrowing, he bit off, "Its really not that hard."

"If its not that hard, then why don't you do it for yourself," the tall man shrugged. "I'm not a doctor, how the heck would I know that."

"I dunno…maybe from _twenty seven_ years of sucking up oxygen on this planet," came the whiplash response.

"Sorry," Takano simply sniffed. "Must have missed that lesson."

Silence. Then Ritsu sliced a hand through the air, saying, "Whatever! Just give me a damn cotton ball." Takano passed over one of the swabs before he reached over and massaged his throbbing shoulder, glowering. In a chilly tone, Ritsu added a sardonic, "Thanks."

Eventually, Takano did help him. Ritsu couldn't decide if the man was just pretending to not know how to create a makeshift band aid or if he was just as incompetent in domestic care as he was dynamic in the workplace. Either way, his fingers stumbled over the gauze and tape, as he wrapped Ritsu's hand, grumbling and cursing at the damn cotton swab that just wouldn't _fucking_ sit still. Once his hand was properly dressed, Ritsu gave it a few experimental squeezes, sharp pain subsiding to a throbbing ache, and considered his work done.

He supposed this was his cue to leave – but Takano was reaching up and cupping the side of the young man's face, angling it down at him, thumb brushing Ritsu's chin. Ritsu jerked back vainly, unable to escape at this angle, and Takano was pushing himself onto his knees so he could be closer to the brunet, hand moving to brush over his hair. "…Do you want some ice for your hand?" he murmured, his amber eyes rolling over toward Ritsu's injury.

"No, its fine," Ritsu said suddenly adopting the low tone. "I'm sure it'll be better in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Stroking a piece Ritsu's fringe away from his face, he quietly continued, "It looks like it really fucking hurts."

"Its fine," Ritsu repeated, softly. His pride screamed for him to stand up, get away, but Takano's ministrations were unnervingly soothing and he found himself leaning into the touches. When Takano frowned, Ritsu supplied, "I'll call the doctor tomorrow and have them take care of it properly…but for now, its fine."

"Mnnh, okay," Takano replied, the tip of his thumb accidentally brushing over Ritsu's temple, much too sensually for either of them to ignore. Takano made the first move, leaning in, just holding his lips there in a soft kiss. A moment later he pulled away, and was came back in, this time his mouth opened slowly, his hot tongue pressing against the seam of Ritsu's lips.

The brunet sputtered, shocked by the change in events and jerked away. "Takano-san," he protested half-heartedly – it was inevitable that once Takano started this, there was no backing away, so there really wasn't much of a point in causing a scene. He did though, add, "Not…not tonight," pulling away slightly, but the back of his head bumped against the sofa back and Takano was leaning in, leaving him trapped.

"You're not going back to your apartment," Takano stated, closing in for another kiss. Joined at the mouth, lips smacking quietly, before the older man came back up for air, gasping, reaffirming, "I need you here with me."

Reluctance was becoming hazy, beginning to slip from his mind, and Ritsu opened his mouth allowing Takano's tongue to ease its way in, rolling against his in a practiced, smooth rhythm, that had Ritsu unconsciously humming in approval. He was starting to feel relaxed, he thought, as he draped his arms over Takano's shoulders, eyes sliding shut.

He could taste the last cigarette on the older man's lips, and saliva, and teeth, and Takano himself; tastes that created a lusty mixture that never failed to trap Ritsu's sense and pin it down. Fingers were suddenly on the washboard of his ribcage, massaging through his shirt, and Ritsu whimpered at the touch. Takano grinned in the kiss at the sound, and his hands continued, going down a bit further each time before he brought them back to Ritsu's chest. He continued getting dangerously close to Ritsu's nipples that were becoming erect and grazing the fabric of his t-shirt with every shift of his body.

"Mmmn, Onodera," Takano breathed between kisses, his voice low and hazy. "Let's go to the bedroom." He moved his touch to the hem of Ritsu's shirt, looping a finger around the material before he lifted. Ritsu squirmed in protest, t-shirt fabric only getting past his belly button before a hand came down to smooth the fabric over his abdomen once again.

"No," Ritsu protested, tone clipped. "If we start we wont be able to stop."

Takano leaned to the side, where lips could brush against the shell of the brunet's ear. "Who said we were going to stop?" It was smooth, confident, that voice, the way the man then kissed the soft skin behind Ritsu's ear and added, "Come on, you know its hardly comfortable like this."

Annoyed, Ritsu gathered himself enough to say, "Hey! I never said this was…mmph!" But Takano ignored him, leaning in and opting for a very erotic kiss this time that he found himself lost in for a second. Lips, tongue, the occasional bump of teeth – Ritsu couldn't get enough. He couldn't taste enough, touch enough, and the thought alone was as sexy as it was unnerving.

Sighing shortly, Ritsu draped his arms limply over Takano's shoulders. There really was no hope. He was lost in the kiss, resenting the way Takano's tongue moved expertly fast at first, but then sunk into a smooth, pleasuring rhythm that was painfully sensual.

His hips suddenly jerked and Ritsu, much to his embarrassment (and arousal), felt a bulge brush against his leg and then press against his own growing erection that was starting to strain at the front of his pants.

The sound of a shaky sigh caught Ritsu's attention and Ritsu pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes, just long enough so he could glance at Takano. The man was breathing heavy, his eyes hooded, his attention focused on getting his lips back onto Ritsu's skin, anywhere. He lowered himself down to Ritsu's neck, working his tongue along the curve of the young man's neck, licking and kissing and nipping at the skin

Hands were roaming everywhere – from his sides to his hips, down along the curve of his thighs and back up again – Ritsu's impatient lips nagging him toward a smooth-looking patch of powder pale skin on the other man's neck that looked suddenly delectable and rather kissable. The cool draft of air conditioner brushing against his skin, was only more of a reminder of the climbing heat that was starting to work its way between them, the searing touch of Takano's tongue against his neck, his own lips latched onto the older man's burning flesh – and that was so sexy, the obnoxious side of his brain thought, the idea of getting close, touching, sweating.

Takano must have been thinking the same thing – he pulled away sharply, and suddenly a pair of large hands were pushing up the bottom of Ritsu's sweater and bringing the fabric up over his head. The brunet lamely protested, muttering something about being indecent, but Takano had him stripped. His skin prickled against the open air and his lower body shuddered in newfound excitement.

"Sexy," he heard Takano mutter as he dove down and pried Ritsu's lips open, working his way to his tongue. He captured it between his lips and began sucking and teasing it further and further away from his subordinate's mouth and into his own. Ritsu gasped and arched some more, trying to swallow down that pesky moan that was starting to escape his mouth.

Meanwhile, large palms stretched over Ritsu's newly bare chest, pushing gently, making the brunet lay back.

"Wrap your legs around me," Takano grunted, one desperate hand pawing at the side of Ritsu's thigh, trying to direct him. Ritsu listened, pulling his leg up to rest on Takano's hips. He couldn't deny, the reactions he was getting from the man were more than satisfying, and some voice that lurked deep inside his mind was begging for more friction.

Takano was quick to fulfil that desire, a hand plunging down between them to begin working at Ritsu's zipper, stubborn tracking easing free slowly, teasing at Ritsu's burning heat. "Ah, ah Takano, please wait once second!"

The man stopped, with an unhappy grunt, and retracted. His expression read, _Not more of this shit_, but he forced a smooth, "What's wrong?" leaning back in to press a sweet kiss to the brunet's shoulder.

Ritsu stumbled over his words, and then flushed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. Swallowing his inhibition down hard, he huffed, "You shouldn't just strip me, p-pervert!"

It took Takano to register exactly what was going on, but the man quickly caught on, and smiled. Dark eyebrows rose, the man pursing his smirking lips as he pulled his hands away from Ritsu thoughtfully. "You know, there are probably a hundred sexier ways to say that?"

Ritsu gaped, brows furrowing, then slapped the man good and hard on the bicep. "I can't believe you! You can't say anything nice!"

Takano, relishing the experience, chuckled and said, "Aw, come on, I was kidding! You know that your clumsiness is sexy." He brought his hands back to Ritsu's shoulders, stroking the younger man's arms in smooth, sensual strokes. He was harshly shrugged off.

"Then say that!"

"Psh…You know that I'm no good with words!"

"No good with _words_?" Ritsu exclaimed. "You make your living editing books!"

Takano laughed heartily again which only annoyed the younger more. "No, what I mean is," he leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of Ritsu's ear, "every time I'm around you, I just cant find the right words. You make me speechless." He began kissing, and nipping, and licking at Ritsu's ear. And then those hands were back again, rubbing at the bulge in Ritsu's jeans, fingers brushing blindly against denim until the track of his zipper was found.

Ritsu rolled his eyes, swallowing down a moan when he felt the teeth of the zipper beginning to loosen. "Y-you're so embarrassing. You use the same five cheesy lines and expect me to swoon over you like a fifteen year old girl."

"Sorry. I'm still kind of used to appealing to the fifteen-year-old girl market," Takano hummed, moving down to pay attention to Ritsu's neck. "Work never ends, does it?" Jeans finally open, his hands moved forward, beginning working at the waistband of the pants, dipping underneath and tugging downward. Ritsu, unconsciously, shifted, allowing the clothing to move down his thighs with ease. Takano pulled back, once he managed to get Ritsu's pants down, and stripped himself of his own shirt.

He had a strong chest – something Ritsu hated to admit, but always found himself shamelessly appreciating. Ritsu glanced down, and noticed his own, diminutive body. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling weedy in comparison…though the lighting was to his advantage. The warm, candle glow draped over any flaws, and he— for the first time all evening— was thankful for the lack of electricity.

From there, things went quickly. Corduroy pants were shed, both pairs of boxers removed, and then there was just skin against skin. Strong hands touching and exploring him, warm lips finding pleasure in teasing at the most sensitive parts of his body, that purring voice that caused his whole body to break out into goose bumps each time he murmured, "I love you."

Ritsu ended up in Takano's lap, a burning erection pressing into his backside, and his own need leaking onto the man's abdomen. He hadn't dared to look down – although he'd seen Takano before, there was always something so humiliating about seeing himself, and worse his _boss_, being so intimate with one another. Not that the touch wasn't arousing to him. If anything, the pulsing heat of Takano's erection against him provoked raw lust.

Takano grunted when Ritsu shifted his weight a little, gasping out, "Onodera…let me…oh, shit! Lemme get some lubricant." The man suddenly got up with a groan, and Ritsu, through hazy eyes watched as he stumbled around the maze of candles throughout the apartment and into his bedroom, emerging moments later with a bottle in hand.

The man came back to the sofa, sitting down in his original spot. "Come back," he purred, large hands grabbing Ritsu's, directing him back into the editor's lap. He followed easily, crawling on top of the man and then straddling him, naked backside facing the open apartment. It was humiliating and he shivered – but such silly thoughts were forgotten as strong hands clutched his back, drawing him close, reminding him of all that was going on in front of him. Hands were directing him once more, pushing up on his bottom to suggest sitting on his knees. And then…

_Ah_, penetration. Takano's fingers slipped inside Ritsu smoothly. It thrilled him, feeling the constant sensation of in and out with every thrust and every finger added. Ritsu noted how Takano had forgotten to remove that silver ring he always had on his middle finger, feeling the chill of metal slip inside of him and then back out again.

"Shit…" Takano breathed in awe. "You…ngh…you almost ready?"

Ritsu panted a few times, which Takano must have taken it as a yes, because he was suddenly positioning himself at Ritsu's entrance with one hand, the other clutching at his hips and guiding him down.

Then, it was heat. Searing heat. Takano was so deep inside him, so connected to him, and he pulled Ritsu close for a passionate kiss, fingers teasing his nipples again, as he slowed, allowing Ritsu to adjust to his size. Then Takano moved, and Ritsu's whole body trembled. He too, began to buck his hips, eventually riding the man. It was nice, being in control, where all Takano could do was watch, watch and run his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, fingers exploring the familiar dips and curves of his lover's body. And Ritsu had to admit, he was enjoying Takano's body too. The curve of the shoulder he currently was using for leverage, the bump of his hipbones each time Ritsu sank back down, the protruding collar bone, the curve of his abdomen, the hardened peaks of nipples…

He tilted to the side experimentally, and Takano grunted and gasped underneath him. "Yes…yes…shit, Onodera, yes…" he groaned, bucking his hips upward to meet with Ritsu's. "Don't stop…fuck, I'm so hard. Keep going….ah! Keep going!"

Ritsu, with his eyes clamped shut, kept going, stunned and aroused, forgetting his usual humiliation and just riding Takano. He was crying out with each penetration, pulling the man in deeper with each thrust. He was hovering on his brink, thighs beginning to quake from the mixture of pleasure and effort as he continued going harder and harder and faster. Takano began mumbling something incoherent. Ritsu opened his eyes, assuming the man was addressing him.

He blinked and saw unfocused amber eyes, and a flushed, sweaty face…the most intoxicating sight he had ever seen.

And then, he felt the spasms start. He began clutching for Takano's back, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to keep this position much longer. Takano realised this, and moved, lifting Ritsu and laying him down onto the sofa cushions. As Takano was positioning himself over the gasping young man, leaning down to press kisses to his nose, Ritsu came. The throbs of pleasure shook his entire body and he continued grasping and reaching for Takano, wanting more kisses, more touches, more _him_.

He ended up wrapping his legs around Takano's waist, pressing the two of them together close, cooling seed smoothing over the older man's erection. As he rode out his high, there was a little fumbling between their legs and he felt Takano re-enter him. Eyes closed, pleasure racking his body, his senses honed in on the man's thrusting, grunting and moaning his name over and over again.

Takano. Takano. Takano. There was nothing else.

Shortly, the dark-haired man followed into his own ecstasy, wetting the back of Ritsu's legs with his seed. Ritsu's eyes slipped shut and before he knew it, he felt a body crumble on top of him, loudly gasping for air.

"Mmmnn, Onodera?" Takano asked, once he caught his breath. "Are you alright? I'm crushing you, huh?" But Ritsu didn't feel smothered—rather, he inhaled, enjoying the scent of Takano's musk, the touch of his sweat-sticky skin against his own.

For answer, the brunet shook his head. But Takano retracted anyway, drawing himself away from Ritsu and back onto his own spot of the sofa. There was a moment where neither of them moved…then Takano suddenly leaned over and kissed him, deeply and wetly and long, and it shocked Ritsu awake to kiss him back, using his final bits of energy to satisfy that kiss.

I'm in love, Ritsu thought, pulling back to see Takano revelling over him with the softest smile. And for a moment he was a little bit glad that the power had gone out.

* * *

Work that next day went by quickly. Everyone was asking about his hand: some of the girls from Sapphire swooned over his battle wounds and Kisa (not so) helpfully quipped that Onodera needed a kiss to make it all better.

Of course, luck would have it that Takano was walking by the group at that exact time. Ritsu was even more mortified when the man stopped, glanced over his shoulder and questioned, "Hmm, who needs a kiss?" employing that handsome purr much to his advantage. Ritsu swore he saw all three of the female editors stop breathing.

Kisa grinned and supplied in his baby voice, "Rii-chan. He so clumsy!"

"Poor guy!" One of the women supplied thoughtfully, "It looks like its really painful."

"Its not! It's not painful at all!" Ritsu all but shouted, shaking his hands wildly in the universal signal to end the conversation. But Takano was looking at him with faux concern, closing in, and there wasn't much of an escape when the man grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips.

_Smooch_.

Their audience squealed.

Ritsu pulled away sharply, hollering, "T-Takano-san! That type of contact is completely inappropriate for the work place!" before storming off down the hall in a flurry. He heard Takano and Kisa laughing from over his shoulder and he grimaced.

Damn them. Damn the both of them. There was no way possible he could _ever_ follow that guy's pace.

Ritsu Onodera was most definitely not in love.


End file.
